The Girl
by Starr204
Summary: Elsa has these weird powers, she is called a "Demihawk", Anna a normal girl in high school meets Elsa, and both of there lives change. Elsa works for the government, but she is also a fugitive to them, she learns alot about herself, and somethings she might not like what she does. *non incest*. Does have a lot of deaths in it, romance, drama, and of course some sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Why Me**_

**This is my first story, i hope i didn't start off bad, it will get better. **

***WARNING* - a some what rape scene, this will be the only "rape" scene, so dont be scared and run away :D anyways VVVV Read!**

* * *

I came back from school and opened my front door to find no one available, so I was stuck home alone again. I never really liked that feeling but what can I do, just sit down and watch TV until somebody shows up. It was already 6:30 p.m. and still no one came I just thought to myself maybe they were really busy at work and they're just going to come home late I decided to take a quick nap in the couch and wait, I didn't eat anything and I wasn't too hungry so I just closed my eyes and dreamt.

I was awoken by a strange sound that came from upstairs. At first, I thought maybe it was me, but no I heard it again it sounded like footsteps that came from upstairs it was very dark and the TV was off so I was all alone in the dark, and there was someone in the house

I decided not to panic just yet maybe I was over reacting and didn't want to make conclusions, so I decided to check it out myself, my gut told me not to but I couldn't resist I needed to know what was going on.

I didn't want to turn on the lights so I hoped that I didn't trip on anything I just kept hearing footsteps above me. I wanted to yell out to see if it was my mom or dad but my instincts told me not to, I slowly made my way up the stairs trying to walk and avoid the obstacles in my way and trying not to creek on the wooden floor, once I made it to the top I heard moving and shuffling in my room and no one was aloud in my room, so I got closer to my door and I saw a man not very tall but he looked pretty muscular and was wearing a black jacket with black pants and was looking around which seemed for my valuable stuff. I didn't want to double check.

I started making my way back downstairs without making any noise and it felt like my heart was about to come out my chest I was almost down when I accidently stepped on the wrong piece of wood and all you can hear is a

_"creeeeekk!"_

I knew he heard, it got to dam quiet. I stood there quietly waiting to hear a movement a sound, anything; it seemed like forever until I heard shuffling again I was so relieved.

I started to make my way down the stairs until my back neck hairs rose up and I was so close to the bottom when I heard running towards me my instinct was to run and I did but stupid me forgot about the couch and tripped over it.

I heard the steps getting closer I got up and crawled trying to recover myself until I felt pain in the back of my head and I heard ripping coming out of my scalp. I jerked back, falling backwards and I felt someone going on top of me that's when I decided it was time to scream I screamed and screamed until I felt pain on my right cheek.

I started to feel blood in the inside of my cheek, my cheek was throbbing and I was scared out of my mind I was trying to pull him off but it was no use he was twice the size of me and way stronger. I knew what was going to happen to me he was already going inside my shirt.

I was crying and pleading to him to stop but he ripped my shirt. I could feel the cold hard ground on my back and it was so dark to see so I couldn't look or grab anything. All I could do is just lay and cry hoping someone will save me

. He was making his way down to my shorts I could feel his rough hand against my skin he grabbed my face and made me kiss him at force, he was going down on me and I tried everything, I squeezed my legs so he couldn't enter but he punched my stomach and took the air out of me, of course I released and again he was making his way down on me with his hands. I was disgusted and frightened that I wasn't going to make it out alive.

I was crying harder as he touched me, but I guess he wasn't satisfied because he started to unzip his pants and he was pulling my shorts and underwear down I started to cry even harder and was pleading him to just take the money and leave me here. For a moment he stopped what he was doing and just laughed and said

_"I'm enjoying myself hearing you plead for your virginity, once I'm done with you I'll enjoy the money"._

He was going in me slowly enjoying every moment of it_. _I had so much rage in me that I don't know what went over me but I grabbed his hand and held on to it. With that touch I could feel every inch of what he was feeling and thinking he was very so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my neck.

I faced, him well I think I was facing him it was too dark to see but I felt my eyes burning and my pupils dilating and everything happened to fast, all I heard was this man on top of me screaming and jumping off of me.

I stood up and turned on the lights and continued to stare at him cautiously, staring what felt right into his soul, I stopped crying but I was just mad and scared of what I was doing to this man he was crying blood and yelling at me to stop whatever I was doing to him, In my head I don't know what I was doing but whatever I was did just saved my life.

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked my first chapter, it will get better X), can you guess who this girl is, Elsa or Anna? Anyways ill post chapter 2 **

**like/review**

**follow/favorite**

**like i said this is my first story bear with me ^_^ also 2nd chapter we will get more details on this character, so hope u keep on reading thnx u :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**well hello guys, we learn what happens a but here, i hope you guys enjoy... BTW i might have made a few mistakes sorry bare with it :D thnx anyways meet you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Lieing

The phone rang I jumped and faced the phone then back to the squirming man in pain on the ground. I grabbed the phone trembling and said, _"Hello_" my mother was the one who answered and was yelling at me why I wasn't in bed and why I took so long in answering the phone.

I looked down at the man, thinking in my head he was the reason why I wasn't in bed. I listened to her and then started crying; she heard me and asked me why I was crying. I didn't know how to tell her,

But I said in a shaky voice, _"Please come home, and I'm calling the cops"_ and with that I hanged up. I looked at the phone then were the man yelling was suppose to be but he wasn't there he was already making his way outside blinded.

I told him to stop and to face what he has done, but he kept running, stumbling at the same time. I stuck my hand out towards his direction, and yelled, _"STOP! You are going to pay for what you did to me"._

I looked at him and just stood there frozen waiting for him to keep running but, I was shocked I didn't expect him to stop. His face seemed confused, as I was putting my hands back down he came towards me, I stopped ready to go into a defensive position, but he stood there lost. While putting my hands back down he crouched down, I was confused and a bit scared of what he was doing. I moved my hand to the left and to the right he was there following my hand movements.

I stared at my hands, confused asking myself was this a joke. I put my hands straight down loosing focus when I heard a siren from the distance. The police car reached its destination they got the injured man and took him to the hospital to check his injuries. I was making my way back inside, when a cop stopped me and told me that I had to go to a hospital to check my injuries, but I said It wasn't needed nothing serious happened. They gave me a nod and told me I have to give them my report.

As I got to the police station I was escorted into the interrogation room. Once inside there was a male cop in his mid 30's smiling at me, I didn't feel like smiling, so I gave him a glare I wasn't happy and I think he noticed that.

He gestured me to sit down cross from him, the room was not that big but good enough for four people I felt like a criminal like if I'm the one who did something wrong. I was looked around but was startled when the cop started talking to me

He said in a deep voice, _"Hi my name is Detective Hans and you are not in trouble so don't worry about anything we've contacted your mother to come for you and were just going to ask you some questions then you can leave"_

I looked at him holding back my tears, but I nodded showing him that I understood. He asked me what I was doing and how did I know there was someone in the house. I told him almost everything about what happened, but I was doubting myself if I should tell him how I stopped him from rapping me I knew I had to think of something fast I had a feeling this question was going to come up sooner or later.

I interrupted him and said" _Can we talk about this tomorrow I've been through too much today and it's a pain talking about this"_, I let my tears roll down my face trying to get some sympathy from him, but also I was really hurt and I just wanted to go home.

He looked at me and understood he told me that tomorrow in the afternoon I have to come and finish giving my report. I felt relieved as he got up from his chair, he nodded and he opened the door for me. As I came out, I saw my mother waiting for me it looks like she's been crying from afar, but I noticed she didn't want me finding out, because she looked away and wiped her tears, so I didn't mention the subject.

I made my way towards her, and she grabbed my arm and hugged me and said,_ "I'm sorry Elsa I didn't know what was going on I shouldn't have screamed at you like that,"_

She hugged me tighter I felt safe around her arms I didn't want this moment to go, but as she was slowly releasing me I grabbed her and tightened the hug and cried harder, I whispered, _"I love you mama"_. I don't know if she heard me or not, but she said me, _"Let's go home"_.

As I got home I waited for my mom to enter she gasped to see what was on the floor it was a mess, vases broken, the couch was not where it was before, and I actually found pieces of my shirt and hair on the floor, the cops took what they needed but they didn't clean the mess I guess that was up to us.

She looked at me and said, _"Go to my room"_ your father is almost coming.

I was about to argue and say I didn't want to be alone not right now I needed her to cherish me and hug me and wait till I fall asleep in her arms, but she ignored my feelings as I thought for once, she was actually going to have pity, but no she's still the same mother.

She pointed up stairs and yelled,

_"GO TO MY ROOM NOW!_

I was broken it seemed like she didn't care, I was angry with her but I went up stairs. I passed by my room and the door was open everything was on the floor my clothes, my books, everything I began to cry and ran to my mother's room. I closed and locked the door and laid in bed I was crying my heart aching, I was thinking how one night could ruin my whole entire life. But then I thought about what I did to the man and I stopped crying I looked at my hands they seemed normal I didn't get how I did all those things I started to stick my hand out like if I was Spiderman, but nothing worked I was wondering what triggered that power and why I didn't know I had these powers. I had billions of questions but who can I ask and where can I go, they'll think I'm crazy so I decided to keep it to myself.

I faced the ceiling thinking about life and what I was going to tell Detective Hans tomorrow. I felt my head about to explode I wanted to yell and scream all my pain away, but I didn't want to get in trouble and I knew my mother didn't even want to talk to me I guess she felt ashamed, I don t know why and I don't want to find out. As I was about to fall asleep I hear a faint knock on the door I didn't move or say anything, I think it was my mother knocking but I was just too sad and disappointed to talk, then I heard the footsteps going back down stairs, I just closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning at 5:30 I woke up, the first thing I did was take a long shower I felt ashamed, disgusted, and horrible. As I made my way out of the shower I went straight to my room, everything was picked up and organized I got some clothing and put it on I heard talking downstairs and it was my mother and father arguing about stupid things mostly about work. I was sick and tired of both of them, but I ignored it and didn't question them. I made my way downstairs and both were staring at me as if I was a stranger in their house. I looked at them and I saw my father's eyes they were getting watery I ran towards him and gave him the longest hug it seemed like hours but it was only minutes as I grabbed his hand, I felt a weird vibe going in me I looked into his eyes and felt what he felt and heard what he was thinking and I actually read his thoughts,

He was asking himself " _If I was still his little girl_" those words hit me hard I held in my tears and thought to myself did everything change in my life everyone's treating me different, and I'm not liking it.

As I was thinking and day dreaming my father kissed my cheek, I looked at him with no emotion and said, _"I will always be your little girl"_ and with that I got off his lap and didn't even turn back but I knew he was looking at me confused.

I got myself an apple and told my mother if I was going to school, she said, "_No we have to go back to the police station and give off your report I don't want them coming here looking for you"._

I looked at her and I said ok and went back up stairs. It was already 3:10 when my mother called me and said she'll be waiting for me at the car. As I got in the car she didn't turn on the engine we were both they're sitting in silence, I knew she wanted to tell me something because her arm usually twitches. I looked at her and said,_ "Spit it out"_

She looked at me if I was crazy I looked down at her hand it was there on the arm rest, I placed my hand on top of hers and I knew she definitely had something to tell. That same vibe I got with father was creeping in me, I was trying to focus in that specific vibe, it felt more different then what I experienced with father but, this feeling was anger, her anger.

I felt that anger going inside of me and disappearing had no clue what I was doing, but she was smiling at me and hugged me. I was shocked at what was happening this wasn't her it freaked me out a little but it seemed like I was changing her emotion.

I've gotten all her anger and was replaced with soft and kind I let her go and she released me, looked at me and said, _"Were moving"._ I just stared at her, understanding why she wanted to move I didn't want to live in this house neither too many memories I wanted to start fresh. I turn away and looked at my window, as she turned the engine and drove off.

We made it to the station were Detective Hans was waiting for us, he shook my hand and my mothers and said, "Mrs. Romero can you please wait in the lobby while I finish your daughters interrogation." she nodded and made her way to the lobby, while he took me back into that same small room as yesterday.

We both sat down in the same spots as yesterday, I was pretty nervous and he noticed that, so to not to make it too awkward he started the questions.

He tried making small talk, trying to get me to loosen up, but he knew it wasn't working so he asked the question ive been waiting for,

He asked. "_I see that he didn't do much damage to you because you stopped him can you please tell me how you he got his injuries" he became quite waiting for my response."_

I thought about this since yesterday and said in a weary tone, _"Well while he was on top of me I was struggling in the dark I was looking for something anything and I felt a bottle, I got it and I didn't care what it was but I just threw it at him, and with that he got off me and I ran towards the lights, when I looked, I saw I threw him bleach"._

The detective looked at me and continued to ask, _"So your saying that you threw a bottle of chlorine at his face"_ I nodded looking at him straight in the eyes

He continued, _"Then what else happened after he was on the floor yelling"_

I said_"Well I called you guys then my mother called me"_

"_Why did we find him outside instead of inside"_ he asked more demanding.

I answered _"Well once I hanged up I looked and he was stumbling everywhere until he reached the front door I told him to stop and to face his crime, I also told him why run if he's not going to make it far"_

Hans became silent and he had a face of anger,

I was focusing on his features and I actually got to read his mind, he was telling himself, _"Does this girl think I'm stupid"_ I looked at him and he looked back then he took out a file from his suitcase next to him and pointed at the pictures,

"_What is thi-"_ but was immediately interrupted by his serious tone he said,

"_Are you sure what your telling me is true"_

"_Yes sir"_ that's when he went from nice to totally crazy, he threw the file on the table I jumped when it slammed on the table, the file opened and there was the guy that almost rapped me it looks like he was sleeping he had red eyes around him, I went from the picture to the detective that stood up and pointed at the picture

He said in a yelling harsh tone,

"_DO YOU THINK THAT A BOTTLE OF BLEACH WOULD DO THIS TO THIS MAN" I looked back at the picture while he continued, "THIS MAN YOU SEE THERE DIED 3 HOURS LATER IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF BRAIN DAMAGED, HE WAS INTERNALLY BLEEDING AND THEY COULDN'T SAVE HIM IT WAS TO SEVER._

I looked back at Hans trying not to break I couldn't tell him the truth he'll think I'm making everything up so I stood and said in a determined voice,

_"Well that's what happened I don't know how else to put it to you but that's how it happened"_ he looked at me and said in a harsh whisper really close to my face ,

"_Ma'm I don't like to be lied to and if I know your lying to me ill make sure you pay"_ he took a slight pause "_And I'll make sure you go to jail for lying to a officer and committing murder"_ we were face to face he was looking at me and I to him, but I showed him no fear

I said with a bit of sass, _"Think what you want, and can I leave now I think were done I told you everything I know"_

We stared at each other, which seemed for a long time I was kind of mad and I started to feel my pupils dilating and my eyes growing black I knew what I was doing the same crazy thing that happened to the man in the house, I started to blink controlling my rage and looked away. I think he saw my eyes dilating but I wasn't sure he didn't mention it he just said in a monotone way,

"_You can leave"._

I walked out, and I saw my mother with the corner of my eye I didn't stop to wait I went straight to the car. After ten minutes of waiting my mother comes out with a serious face, she gets in the car and slams the door, which startled me and I faced her. She looked at me and asked in a nervous voice,

"_Did you really throw bleach at him_" I looked at my mom then I looked back down because I knew I was lying but I couldn't say anything,

_"Mother I told that man what I did and if you're going to be on his side go ahead, but last time I checked I was the one getting rapped"_

I felt my left cheek getting hot were she slapped me I was shocked because she never lifted a hand on me she said in a shaky voice,

"_Don't you dare say that?"_

I didn't even look at her I just looked out the car window I was trying to hold back my tears but I couldn't the anger in me took control, my tears burned my left cheek when they rolled down. She started the car and drove home.

Once I got home I just ran inside to my room, my dad wasn't home so I was alone with her. I didn't leave my room I just laid there thinking. After hours of doing nothing I got up and got my laptop I started looking up information that with help me understand what I was, I know I wasn't god but I needed an explanation. There was not much information online just mostly demon shit, I knew for sure I wasn't the devil or I didn't have any paranormal in me. I'm still me but just with different characteristics.

I heard my dad arrive and he started talking to mother I tried to hear what they were saying, but it was hard until I heard my dad shout out _"Elsa!_". At first I ignored it but then he said it again I had to go down if not they will come up and I didn't want them in my room. As I make my way down stairs I only make eye contact with my dad he stretched out his arms signaling for a hug I went for it and sat down across from him.

* * *

so what you think, i will be posting probably in two days, hopefully i didn't bore you yet xD.

story will get better :D finally get to meet anna next chapter

review/favoite/follow

thnx for reading :)


End file.
